The Bloodborne
The Bloodborne are a savage collection of raider tribes of sub-human savages who plague the mountainous wilds of the Boise Wasteland. The end result of the twisted experiments of former Enclave scientist Dr. Katherin Winters, the Bloodborne at first seem identical to the usual raiders, albeit well muscled and far more feral. But their difference from the common raider is far from just skin deep. Genetic engineering and experimental combat drugs that are now chemically part of their biology have made the Bloodborne into something far far more dangerous than your average raider. Stronger, faster, and practically feral, the Bloodborne strike with the force of a hurricane, ripping apart all that stands in their path with blades and bludgeons. Though they lack much in the way of tactical sense and general sanity, that does not denounce the growing threat these barbarians pose to even the most advanced and powerful factions of the Boise Wasteland. History And so Enters the Firstborne...(2101-2131) After the radiation poisoning and subsequent ghoulification of the deserters at Fort Perpetual, Dr. Katherin Winters, a brilliant neuroscientist, chemist, and biologist set out in a way to undo the process. One of the last unturned members of the science team, she was responsible for the abduction and radiation poisoning of dozens of raiders. The few that managed to live into Ghouldom were then bombarded by an assortment of drugs, almost all of which were lethal. She continued on dozens of subjects before changing her approach. If she couldn't undo ghoulification, maybe she could prevent it. She started treatment with select radiation doses and drugs. At first these trials also ended in death, with cancers and tumors developing in a remarkably short amount of time, but after several dozen tries she began to develop a formula that didn't end in death. Granted, they all ended in grotesque mutation and disfigurement, but each formula was slightly more stable than the last. Eventually she created a drug that would allow the body to absorb greater amounts of radiation. She produced a large amount of this formula before seeing the long-term effects on the subject, and began testing it on other captives. They were able to survive much larger doses, but at the cost of their sanity. They would also develop large tumors around their bodies, and increased muscle development in the young. Their aggression, paranoia, and in some cases depression would increase dramatically shortly after being exposed, with subsequent doses ratcheting up the damage to their psyche's. Winters' superiors began to have concerns when she requested permission to breed the subjects, but approval was granted. The initial test breedings were messy to say the least, with the act became very violent, usually to the point of death. When the female partner did survive, they were kept under constant surveillance, both by Winters and a security detachment sent by Chavez. Two separate females managed to survive the breedings and give birth, siring three and five children each. Each of these children were born with severe and grotesque mutations; some have claw-like hands, another had scales; one had no eyes, and all were covered in tumors. Their vital signs showed them stable, but all at higher rates than baseline humans. The children developed much like regular human infants, with the except that they were able to withstand lethal amounts of radiation. The children were kept in containment until a freak power outage on the Level, which temporarily unlocked the security door restraining them. The twelve year-old mutants fought through the meagre resistance the Ghouls could muster, escaping into the darkness of the upper Levels, Dr. Winters dragged behind them. Freebirds No one would see the Doctor again, but her eight hell-spawn would live long lives in the valleys below the base. Raping and breeding at a rate once thought impossible, the mutants soon started calling themselves 'The Bloodborne' after their habit of emerging from their mother's stomach. They would split up and lay the foundation for the various 'tribes' of bloodborne that would emerge years later. The tribals spread throughout the region, forgetting their origins, but remembering the security forces as a sort of cultural boogeyman. For the next century and a half they would run amok across the region, fighting and dying for no greater reason than to satisfy their basest impulses. They would occassionally gather to attack The Brotherhood or The Morningstar Brothel, but would organize little beyond that. Biology While at first glance the average Bloodborne looks little different from other wastelanders and tribals, a closer inspection of their internal biology reveals the terrifying creatures they truly are. First and foremost of the Bloodbornes evolutionary traits is the "Heat Glands", a large, body spanning, collection of knobby growths that run the gamut of the average Bloodbornes spine. This network of drug producing glands is headed by the "master gland" located at the very base of the Bloodbornes brain. These glands constantly produce the chem, Heat, which is responsible for the mutations and adaptations that make the Bloodborne another species altogether from humanity. These glands, in turn, create the other hallmarks of Bloodborne biology, hardened bones, increased muscular capacity, and a diet that is more carnivorous than omnivorous (some Bloodborne are actually incapable of digesting plant matter, though pre-war junk foods are always edible to Bloodborne, and they find them delicious) Unfortunately, the heat also negatively affects the Bloodborne physiology, namely the growth and preservation of the brain. All essential areas that involve sight, hearing, and other physically tuned senses are all in peak condition, if not monstrously overdeveloped. This allows Bloodborne to harness animalistic levels of night vision and scent. However, areas involving rational thought, higher self awareness, and even basic language skills are woefully underdeveloped. Thus, Bloodborne are usually dim witted, violent things, prone to base thoughts and emotions and nothing more. Rarely an individual will exhibit traits above the norm, but these manifestations of intelligence are merely a means to the inborn savagery's end. A Bloodborne, no matter how gifted, will always be a gibbering, flesh hungry, savage. This has led to Bloodborne developing massive, serrated teeth and enlarged canines. A few individuals have even adapted shark like teeth that constantly fall out and are replaced, though this mutation is rare. Bloodborne are extremely strong for their usually average size, capable of ripping a man limb from limb in bare seconds with little effort. (Though they cannot compete with the feats of strength that are exhibited with Super Mutants, such as ripping though Power Armor with their bare hands) Bloodborne bone structure is also notably more durable than the average human. The average Bloodborne reaches physical adulthood at roughly thirteen years of age, the maximum age a Bloodborne can live is entirely unknown as none have been kept in captivity for longer than fourteen years. One common physical mutation amongst the Bloodborne is gigantisisem of certain limbs in relation to the rest of the subject's body, this is most often seen in males and the afflicted limb is usually their dominant hand. Said limb can be either slightly (by one to three inches) or greatly (by about a foot or so) larger than its opposite limb. Said limb is usually more powerful, depending on the size differential this can be very pronounced or barely pronounced. Bloodborne males outnumber females by an eight to one ratio, making Bloodborne females hard fought for prizes amongst the males. Thus, only the strongest bearers of the Bloodborne gene pool are capable of breeding with true Bloodborne females. The rest usually capture pure strain human women and forcibly impregnate them with their savage young. The gestation process is usually only three months long, and incredibly painful for pure strain females to endure. Both Bloodborne sexes are noted to be incredibly virile. (With males often siring broods of up to four or more and females capable of bearing up to six infants at a time) Culture The Bloodborne have almost nothing in common socially to any other homo sapian culture in human history. Even the most barbaric of Vikings and Vistagoths had even a few basic tenets of morality and higher thought. Not so with the Bloodborne. The Bloodborne are more akin to rabid apes, or a pack of wild Jackals. They lack any technology, save what they steal and crudely craft from mostly duct tape and nails. Hierarchy is defined purely by the common adage of "might makes right", and thus the Bloodborne are led only by the most savage and debased of their numbers. Infighting and fatal squabbles are common, but usually kept to a happy medium by the various other prey items that inhabit the wastes. In Bloodborne "society" courting rituals and mating displays are almost unheard of, and nearly, if not all Bloodborne alive today are results of violent rape. The Bloodborne are intelligent enough to maintain small nomadic warbands of warriors and slaves, though they only keep their slaves in line through pure fear and intimidation rather than any form of slave collar or other security system. Weapons/Tactics The Bloodborne are intelligent enough to utilize conventional firearms (though not with any form of marksmanship or finesse) and make use of the standard barbarian cudgels scrapped together from the ruins of civilization. The concept of body armor is only vaguely understood by them, and most Bloodborne warriors engage in combat bear chested save for plates of scrap that have been bolted to their bodies. The Bloodborne fight as a single tsunami of muscle and rage, utilizing ranged weapons only until they close in for the kill with their blugions, fangs, and fists. This anarchic combat style is not the only form of attack however, some Bloodborne utilize ambushes and traps. (though most are rather sloppy and poorly executed) Against most small settlements, the Bloodbornes abhuman biology makes them nigh unstoppable, but against organised groups, even the primitive likes of the Legion, the Bloodborne can rarely claim a true victory. Category:Idaho Category:Mutants Category:Groups Category:Raiders